W pogoni za meteorem/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W pogoni za meteorem Rozdział XIII w którym zgodnie z przewidywaniem sędziego John Proth’a zjawia się trzeci, a niebawem i czwarty współzawodnik. Nie będziemy nawet próbowali opisać głębokiej boleści rodziny Hudelson jak również rozpaczy Francis Gordon’a. Oczywiście nie zawahałby się on zerwać z wujem, obejść się bez jego pozwolenia, zlekceważyć jego gniew i nieuniknione tegoż następstwa. Ale to co mógł zastosować do mr. Dean Forsyth’a, niepodobieństwem było względem doktora Hudelson’a. Napróżno mrs. Hudelson starała się wymóc zezwolenie męża, a tem samem złamać jego postanowienie; ani błagania, ani wymówki nie przekonały uporu doktora. Loo, nawet mała Loo była niemiłosiernie odepchniętą, pomimo swych próśb, pieszczot i łez obfitych. Obecnie nie można było nawet powrócić do nowych usiłowań, ponieważ wuj i ojciec, ostatecznie dotknięci obłędem, wyjechali do dalekich krajów. Wszelako jak niepotrzebnym był ten podwójny wyjazd! Jak niepotrzebnym rozwód, którego decydującą przyczyną dla mr. Stanforta i mrs. Arkadji Walker były dowodzenia obu astronomów! Gdyby te cztery osoby były nakazały sobie dwudziestoczterogodzinną zwłokę, postępowanie ich uległoby zasadniczej zmianie. Nazajutrz rano istotnie dzienniki whastońskie i inne podawały z podpisem I. B. K. Lowenthal’a, dyrektora obserwatorjum w Bostonie, odezwę, która zmieniała wielce dotychczasowe położenie. Odezwa ta, którą podajemy poniżej in extenso, nie oszczędzała wcale sławy dwu astronomów. Oto, co głosiła: „Wiadomość, ogłoszona w ostatnich dniach przez dwóch astronomów-amatorów z Whastonu, podnieciła niezwykle ogół szeroki. Obowiązek nakazuje jej sprostowanie. „Pozwolę sobie przedewszystkiem wyrazić ubolewanie, że wiadomości tej miary rozgłaszane są lekkomyślnie, bez uprzedniej kontroli prawdziwych uczonych. A tych uczonych nie brak w naszym kraju. Ich nauka, potwierdzona chlubnemi świadectwami, znajduje zastosowanie w wielu obserwatoriach urzędowych. „Jest to wielki zaszczyt zapewne spostrzec pierwszemu ciało niebieskie, na tyle uprzejme, że przechodzi przez pole widzenia lunety wymierzonej ku niebu. Ale pomyślny ten przypadek nie jest w możności przekształcić odrazu zwyczajnych amatorów w zawodowych matematyków. O ile, pomijając tę prawdę zdrowego rozsądku, ludzie przystępują lekkomyślnie do zagadnień, wymagających szczególnej kompetencji, to narażeni są na popełnianie błędów w rodzaju tego, który obowiązkiem naszym jest wyświetlić. „Prawda, że bieg meteoru, którym zajmuje się ziemia cała, uległ obecnie pewnym zakłóceniom. Pp. Forsyth i Hudelson wcale niesłusznie zadowolili się jedną tylko obserwacją i oparli na niej obliczenia swoje, zresztą fałszywe. Gdyby nawet wziąć pod uwagę tę jedną ich obserwację, dokonaną w nocy z 11 na 12 maja, to doszlibyśmy najoczywiściej do wyników zgoła od ich dowodzeń odmiennych. Ale sprawa przedstawia się inaczej. Zmiana w biegu meteoru ani się zaczęła ani skończyła z 11 na 12 maja. Pierwsze zakłócenie nastąpiło 10 maja, a obecnie dają się zauważyć wciąż nowe. „Na skutek tej zmiany, a raczej kolejnych zmian, meteor po pierwsze zbliża się ku ziemi, a powtóre zmienia kierunek swej drogi. Dnia 17 maja odległość meteoru zmniejszyła się o 78 kilometrów w przybliżeniu, a jego droga została odchylona o łuk 55 minut. „Ta podwójna zmiana poprzedniego stanu rzeczy nie odbyła się odrazu. Przeciwnie, ona jest sumą zmian bardzo małych, które łączyły się z sobą od 10 bieżącego miesiąca. ,Dotąd nie można było odkryć przyczyny tej zmiany w meteorze. W niebie dostrzec niczego nie można, co dałoby ją usprawiedliwić. Badania trwają ciągle i nie ulega wątpliwości, że wkrótce doprowadzą do pomyślnych rezultatów. „Bądź co bądź rzeczą jest przedwczesną ogłaszać upadek tego asteroidu, a tem bardziej ustalać miejsce i datę tego upadku. Rozumie się, że jeżeli nieznana przyczyna, oddziaływająca na meteor, w dalszym ciągu będzie miała ten sam wpływ na niego, to upadek jest nieunikniony, ale nie upoważnia nas nic do podobnego twierdzenia. Obecnie jego względna szybkość widocznie zwiększyła się, ponieważ zakreśla mniejszą orbitę. Narazie przeto nie dążyłby do upadku, gdyby siła nań wpływająca przestała działać. „W przeciwnym razie, ponieważ dostrzegane w meteorze zmiany są dotąd nierówne, a różnice w ich natężeniu nie stosują się, zdaje się, do żadnego prawa, więc, pomimo, że możemy przewidywać jego upadek, nie możemy ustalić ani jego miejsca ani daty. „Słowem, upadek meteoru wydaje się prawdopodobny; nie jest jednak pewny. W każdym zaś razie nie jest rychły. „Radzimy przeto spokój wobec możliwości hipotetycznej, której urzeczywistnienie może nie dać żadnego praktycznego wyniku. Zresztą nie omieszkamy na przyszłość podawać publiczności codziennego sprawozdania z przebiegu wypadków.” Czy mr. Seth Stanfort i mrs. Arkadja Walker dowiedzieli się o wnioskach p. I. B. K. Lowenthal’a, to tajemnica. Mr. Dean Forsyth zaś i doktor Hudelson, jeden w Saint Louis, w stanie Missuri, drugi w Nowym Yorku, przeczytali obelgę ku nim wymierzoną przez dyrektora obserwatorjum w Bostonie. Zawstydzili się, jakby po otrzymaniu policzka. Nie pozostawało wszelako nic więcej, jak znieść to upokorzenie. Nie można iść w zawody z uczonym tej miary, co p. I. B. K. Lowenthal, Mr. Forsyth i mr. Hudelson powrócili niepyszni do Whastonu. Mr. Forsyth, rezygnując ze swego biletu do San Francisco, mr. Hudelson, pozostawiając chciwemu towarzystwu żeglugi już uiszczoną zapłatę za kajutę do Buenos Ayres. Wróciwszy do swych siedzib, udali się pośpiesznie jeden do swej wieży, drugi do wieżycy. Nie potrzebowali długiego czasu, aby się przekonać, że p. I. B. K. Lowenthal miał słuszność, gdyż z wielkim trudem odnaleźli błądzący meteor, który nie znajdował się wcale w miejscu przewidzianem przez ich stanowczo niedokładne obliczenia. Niebawem mr. Dean Forsyth i doktor Hudelson odczuli następstwa swego błędu. Gdzież podziały się triumfalne pochody na ich cześć urządzane? Publiczność widocznie odwróciła się od nich. Jakże boleśnie dotknęła ich ta utrata popularności, którą upajali się tak zawzięcie? Ale jeszcze poważniejsza troska zajęła ich umysły. Tak jak to był przewidział sędzia John Proth, do walki stanął trzeci współzawodnik. Z początku mówiono o tem głucho, wkrótce jednak pogłoska stała się faktem urzędowym, rozgłośnym – urbi et orbi. Współzawodnik ten uosabiał w swej osobie cały świat cywilizowany, wobec czego walczyć z nim było trudno. Gdyby mr. Dean Forsyth i doktor Hudelson byli mniej zaślepieni w swym gniewie, byliby mogli od samego początku przewidzieć jego zjawienie się. Zamiast wytaczać przeciw sobie śmieszną sprawę sądową, byliby sobie powiedzieli, że rządy całego świata zajmą się nieodzownie miljardami, które sprowadzić mogły najstraszniejszą rewolucję ekonomiczną. Ale mr. Forsyth’owi i doktorowi Hudelson’owi nie przyszło do głowy to proste i naturalne rozumowanie, to też zapowiedź zwołania w tym celu konferencji międzynarodowej uderzyła w nich jak grom. Pobiegli sprawdzić wiadomość; była dokładna. Wymieniano nawet członków tej przyszłej konferencji, mającej się zebrać w Waszyngtonie w terminie niestety późniejszym, niż sobie tego życzono, z powodu dalekiej podróży, którą odbyć musieli niektórzy delegaci. Wszakże państwa przynaglone okolicznościami postanowiły, nie czekając na przybycie tych delegatów, urządzić w Waszyngtonie przedwstępne zebranie z udziałem dyplomatów akredytowanych przez rząd amerykański. Delegaci nadzwyczajni mieli nadjechać podczas trwania tych narad przygotowawczych, na których miano przygotować teren tak, ażeby konferencja, ostatecznie zorganizowana, mogła od pierwszego posiedzenia przystąpić do gotowego programu. Trudno żądać, abyśmy wyliczali wszystkie państwa, mające brać udział w konferencji. Jak już nadmieniliśmy, wchodził tu w grę cały świat cywilizowany. Ani jedno cesarstwo, ani jedno królestwo, ani jedna republika, ani jedno księstwo nie pozostały obojętne wobec sprawy spornej i każde z nich wysłało delegata, zacząwszy od Rosji i Chin, reprezentowanych przez p. Iwana Saratowa z Rygi i jego ekscelencję Li-Mao-Tchi, od kantonów aż do maleńkich republik San Marino i Andory, których interesów mieli bronić pp. Beveragi i Ramontcho. Wszelkie ambicje i nadzieje były usprawiedliwione, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział, gdzie spadnie meteor, przypuściwszy, że spaść musi. Pierwsze zebranie przygotowawcze odbyło się 25 maja w Waszyngtonie. Zaczęło się od sprawy Forsyth-Hudelson’a, którą w przeciągu pięciu minut załatwiono, orzekając, iż żadnej zmianie nie podlega. Panowie ci, specjalnie przybyli, daremnie jednak starali się być wysłuchani; wyproszono ich jak zwykłych intruzów. Można sobie wyobrazić, w jakim nastroju powrócili do Whastonu! Ale musimy bez ogródki powiedzieć, że ich oskarżenia nie znalazły najmniejszego oddźwięku. Prasa, obsypująca ich tak długo kwiatami, nie upomniała się o nich zgoła. Dość już było tych tytułów „szanowany obywatel Whastonu”, „znakomity astronom”, „matematyk zarówno wybitny jak skromny”. Ton prasy zmienił się nie do poznania. „Poco przybyli do Waszyngtonu ci pyszałkowie?… Dlatego, że pierwsi dali znać o meteorze?… Co zaś potem?… Czy ta przypadkowa okoliczność daje im jakiekolwiek prawa?… Czy oni przyczynili się w czemkolwiek do jego upadku?… Doprawdy niewarto czasu tracić dla takich śmiesznych uroszczeń!” Oto, w jaki sposób prasa wyrażała się obecnie. Sic transit gloria mundi! Skoro sprawa ta została załatwiona, pracę rozpoczęto na dobre. Najpierw poświęcono kilka posiedzeń na ułożenie listy państw suwerennych, którym przyznane zostanie prawo brania udziału w konferencji. Wiele z nich nie miało uprawomocnionych przedstawicieli w Waszyngtonie. Dla tych miało być pozostawione prawo współpracy dopiero wtedy, gdy konferencja poruszy kwestje zasadnicze. Ułożenie tej listy nie było łatwe, a gwałtowność, z jaką występowano, budziła obawy na przyszłość. Tymczasem 1 czerwca zaszedł niespodziewany wypadek, który wzbudził niepokój ogólny. Stosownie do swego przyrzeczenia p. I. B. K. Lowenthal codziennie podawał w dziennikach wiadomości o meteorze. Wiadomości te, jak dotychczas, nie przedstawiały nic nadzwyczajnego. Zadawalały się stwierdzeniem faktu, że bieg meteoru ulegał nadal niewielkim zmianom, które w rezultacie coraz prawdopodobniejszym czyniły jego upadek. Jednakże nie można go było uważać jeszcze za rzecz pewną. Ale odezwa z 1 czerwca była zupełnie odmienna od poprzednich. Można było mniemać, że zmiany zaszłe w meteorze miały w sobie coś zaraźliwego, sądząc z niepokoju p. I. B. K. Lowenthal’a. „Nie bez głębokiego wzruszenia – pisał dnia tego – podajemy do wiadomości publicznej, że byliśmy świadkami tak osobliwych zjawisk, stoimy wobec faktów tak niezwykłych, iż mogą podkopać podstawę wiedzy astronomicznej, a nawet wiedzy wogóle, gdyż wszystkie nauki ludzkie tworzą jedną nierozerwalną całość. Wszakże, pomimo że tych zjawisk wytłumaczyć nie można, jako że są odporne wszelkim tłumaczeniom, przyznać musimy, że przedstawiają niezbitą pewność. „Nasze poprzednie sprawozdania donosiły o kolejnych a nieprzerwanych zmianach biegu meteoru whastońskiego, których ani przyczyny, ani praw dotąd nie można było określić. Fakt ten był wysoce nienormalny. Astronom, w istocie, czyta w niebie jak w książce, i nie dzieje się zwykle w niem nic, czego nie przewidział lub co najmniej czego skutków przewidzieć nie mógł. Tak więc zaćmienia, przepowiedziane na sto lat przedtem, spełniają się o wskazanej sekundzie, jakby posłuszne były rozkazowi znikomej istoty, której wiedza przyszłości dostrzegła je w mgłach jutra i która w chwili gdy jej przepowiednia się urzeczywistnia, od wieków śpi snem wiecznym. „Jeżeli jednak zaobserwowane zmiany były nienormalne, to nie stały one w sprzeczności z danemi naukami, i jeżeli ich przyczyna była niewiadoma, mogliśmy obwiniać o to niedoskonałość naszych metod doświadczalnych. „Dziś rzecz przedstawia się inaczej. Od pozawczoraj, czyli od 30 maja bieg meteoru uległ nowym zmianom bezwzględnie sprzecznym z ogólnemi naszemi wiadomościami naukowemi. To znaczy, że straciliśmy wszelką nadzieję możliwości wytłumaczenia tych zjawisk, ponieważ aksjomaty, na których opierają się nasze obliczenia, tracą tu wszelkie zastosowanie. „Najmniej wprawny z badaczy łatwo mógł zauważyć, że podczas swego powtórnego przejścia 30 maja, meteor, zamiast nadal zbliżać, się do ziemi, jak to uwidoczniało się bez przerwy od 10 maja, teraz przeciwnie, oddalił się od niej. Z drugiej strony jego orbita, nachylona wedle spostrzeżeń w ciągu dni dwudziestu w kierunku północ-wschód południe-zachód, nagle przestała ujawniać wspomniane nachylenie. „Niespodziewane to zjawisko miało w sobie już coś niezrozumiałego, gdy wczoraj 30 maja przy czwartem przejściu meteoru po wschodzie słońca stwierdzono, że jego orbita wróciła prawie dokładnie do swego dawnego północno-południowego kierunku, odległość zaś od ziemi od wczoraj została niezmienna. „Oto jak stoją rzeczy. Nauka jest bezsilna w wytłumaczeniu faktów, noszących wszelkie cechy braku ciągłości, o ile może być nieciągłość w naturze. „Dowodziliśmy w pierwszej naszej odezwie, że upadek, jeszcze niepewny, musi być uważany za prawdopodobny. Obecnie nie ośmielilibyśmy się twierdzić tego i wolimy ograniczyć się do skromnego wyznania swojej niewiadomości.” Gdyby anarchista rzucił był bombę podczas ósmego posiedzenia zebrania przygotowawczego, nie wywołałby był takiego wrażenia, jakiego doznano po przeczytaniu odezwy p. I. B. K. Lowenthal’a. Wyrywano sobie dzienniki, podające ją z odpowiedniemi komentarzami. Całe popołudnie przeszło na podnieconych rozmowach i wymianach zapatrywań ku wielkiej szkodzie mozolnych prac konferencji. Następnych dni było jeszcze gorzej. Odezwy p. I. B. K. Lowenthal’a następowały jedne po drugich, coraz bardziej zadziwiające. Wśród gwiaździstego baletu, tak mistrzowsko wyreżyserowanego, meteor, zdawało się, że tańczy kankana, gardząc wszelkiemi prawidłami i miarą. Jego orbita to skłaniała się na trzy stopnie na wschód, to znów zwracała się na cztery stopnie na zachód. Jeżeli w jednem przejściu trochę się zbliżał do ziemi, to w drugiem oddalał się od niej na kilka kilometrów. Doprawdy można było oszaleć! Obłęd ten stopniowo ogarniał konferencję międzynarodową. Dyplomaci, niepewni użyteczności swych dyskusyj, pracowali niedbale i bez wyraźnie wytkniętego celu. A jednak czas upływał. Ze wszystkich stron świata dążyli całą siłą pary delegowani przeróżnych państw do Ameryki i do Waszyngtonu. Wielu z nich było już na miejscu, a niebawem ich liczba tak się zwiększyła, że śmiało mogli otworzyć konferencję, nie czekając na przyjazd kolegów. Czyż mieli znaleźć się przed zagadnieniem, którego nawet pierwszy punkt nie był wyjaśniony? Członkowie zebrania przygotowawczego wzięli sprawę do serca i dzięki usilnej pracy zdołali po ośmiu dodatkowych posiedzeniach ułożyć listę państw, których delegowani mieli być dopuszczeni do posiedzeń. Ustalono ich liczbę na pięćdziesiąt dwa, czyli dwadzieścia pięć dla Europy, sześć dla Azji, cztery dla Afryki i siedmnaście dla Ameryki. W tem było dwanaście cesarstw, dwanaście dziedzicznych królestw, dwadzieścia dwie republiki i sześć księstw. Te zatem pięćdziesiąt dwa cesarstwa, monarchje, republiki i księstwa czy to same przez się, czy przez swoich wasali i swoje kolonje, uznano za jedynych właścicieli kuli ziemskiej. Był wielki czas, aby zebrania przygotowawcze doszły do tego wniosku. Delegowani pięćdziesięciu dwu państw, dopuszczonych do obrad, stawili się prawie wszyscy, a reszta przybywała codziennie. Konferencja międzynarodowa zebrała się po raz pierwszy 10 czerwca o drugiej godzinie po południu, pod przewodnictwem najstarszego wiekiem p. Solies, profesora oceanografji i delegata księstwa Monaco. Załatwiono natychmiast sprawę utworzenia stałego zarządu. Po pierwszem głosowaniu wybrano na przewodniczącego, ze względów uprzejmości dla kraju, w którym przyjmowani byli członkowie konferencji, p. Harvey, wybitnego prawnika, przedstawiciela Stanów Zjednoczonych. Trudniej poszło z wice-przewodniczącym. Wreszcie kompromisowo obrano p. Saratowa, delegata Rosji. Delegaci francuscy, angielscy i japońscy mianowani byli sekretarzami. Skoro załatwiono formalności, przewodniczący wystąpił z krótką przemową bardzo wytworną i bardzo oklaskiwaną, poczem oznajmił, że wybrać należy trzy podkomisje, których zadaniem będzie ułożenie najlepszej metody pracy z potrójnego punktu widzenia: narodowościowego, ekonomicznego i prawnego. Głosowanie się rozpoczęło, wtem woźny zbliżył się do fotelu przewodniczącego, oddając mu telegram. P. Harvey zaczął czytać, ale w miarę czytania na twarzy jego malowało się coraz większe zdziwienie. Po chwili namysłu wzruszył ramionami pogardliwie, co jednak nie przeszkodziło mu znów po powtórnym namyśle zadzwonić dla zwrócenia uwagi kolegów. Skoro cisza nastała: – Panowie, – rzekł p. Harvey – uważam za swój obowiązek oznajmić panom, że otrzymałem telegram. Nie wątpię ani na chwilę, że jest to złośliwy żart lub też dzieło warjata. W każdym razie zakomunikować go muszę. Oto treść niepodpisanego zresztą telegramu: „Panie Prezydencie, „Mam zaszczyt powiadomić konferencję międzynarodową, że meteor, który ma być przedmiotem jej obrad, nie jest bynajmniej res nullius, zważywszy, że jest moją osobistą własnością. „Konferencja międzynarodowa nie ma zatem racji bytu, a jeżeli nadal będzie obradowała, to praca jej zgóry skazaną jest na bezskuteczność. „Za moją to wolą meteor zbliża się do ziemi, spadnie na moim gruncie, tem samem do mnie należy”. – Telegram ten nie jest podpisany? – spytał delegat angielski. – Nie jest podpisany. – W takim razie należy przejść nad nim do porządku dziennego – oświadczył delegat Niemiec. – Jest to również moje zdanie – potwierdził przewodniczący – i zdaje mi się, że pójdę za jednogłośnem życzeniem kolegów, odsyłając ten telegram wprost do archiwum konferencji… Czy zgadzacie się na to, panowie?… Nikt się temu nie sprzeciwia?… Panowie, posiedzenie trwa nadal.